Celyn
Ceyln is a golden retriever pup from japan with amazing powers also I must thank galecrecent96 for helping me make him. Thank you gale. :) and to maltaxbosco for making his picture. Thank you maltax:) Bio Ceyln is a pup born into a family of golden retrievers, who have mastered the ways of martial arts. However Ceyln's skill in martial arts were not up to the family's standards. Also he has the strange ability to manipulate light to make barriers and heal other animals, which made him more of an outcast. Feeling he was a disgrace to his family, he left home and secretly boarded a cargo ship to adventure bay. As the boat docked, he made his escape, only to then be pursued by a dog catcher. The chase lead him to Katie's grooming salon, where he met Katie, who agreed to hide him From the dog catcher. when the coast is clear, they get to know each other, and it was then that Ceyln heard of the paw patrol from katie. but he also told her his plight (leaving out the part about his powers). She agrees to help him learn martial arts and lets him stay at the salon. For the rest of the day they trained, getting mixed results from Ceyln. But katie told him to never give up and to awaken his inner dragon. The next day he meets the paw patrol. He also meets Everest, whom he falls in love with. unfortunetly this moment is brokent up by cat smash battling blowaway. It was then that Ceyln steped up to help him, using all the moves katie taught him. However he was easily, overwhelmed and defeated. She then attacks Everest, Which Ceyln wasnt happy with. Just as cat smash was about to hurt everest again, ceyln blocked it with a barrier. He then used his powers and new martial arts skills to beat cat smash. At the conclusion of the battle, he used his powers to heal everest. impressed by his skill, katie made him a black belt and ryder made him the paw patrol's new vet. Ever since then he has been more confident and is always ready to wake his inner dragon. Appearance Ceyln is a small golden retriever puppy. he has green eyes and somewhat floppy ears. His collar is bronze and his pup tag has The japanese kanji for fire on it. His color is bronze too. He drives an ambulance similar to marshallss except his has the vet symbol on it not the Red Cross. His gear is copper. Personality Ceyln is a happy pup but can be depressed at times. He has a little temper problem and is afraid of isolation and puppets. He loves Katie For being there for him, like a mother, and is loyal to Ryder and will do what ever it takes to please him. He is kind to all the pups and has a crush on Everest. He can be confident and will protect his friends when he needs to. He always serves with honor, grace and humility. He is also very cool and cunning in battle. He uses japanese in his sentences sometimes. Abilities and gear Ceyln learns martial arts from Katie. He has the ability to manipulate light in two ways: Healing other animals and creating barriers made of light. His pup pack has an x ray screen and bandage like Marshall but also has a breathing mask in his pup pack and a scalpel, ice packs, and some rubbing alcohol Stories he appeared in (under construction) Catchphrase * lets heal the hurt * time to awaken the dragon Trivia * He has a crush on Everest * he has the ability to use light to heal and protect people * kaite is like a mother to him in addition to being his sensei * he treats Ryder like a father * he is very swift and stealthy * he is afraid of isolation and puppets * he is fluent in Japanese * his long lost cousin is braxton muttknight gallary Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Animals